Let the Vampires In
by Angel-Faws
Summary: Oskar is now 17 years old. With his personality quite the opposite from what it use to be, he and Eli find themselves growing apart. But their relationship is tested when they disover that their new home is already inhabited by a group of other vampires.
1. Prologue

Let the Vampires In

Prologue

The target was sitting alone. She raised a fork slowly to her mouth, slowly chewed the strips of chicken and gazed at the television with unfocused eyes. She had no husband and no pets. Her neighbours to the right were gone and the neighbours to the left had also gone a few moments ago. Oskar knew the time to act had finally arrived.

He checked inside his bag to make sure all the equipment was there; a couple of flasks, a draining tube, a bottle of chloroform. Yes, everything was there. He placed a hand carefully upon his chest, feeling the sharp outline of the object inside his pocket. Yes, the knife was there too.

He readjusted the bag on his back before strolling down the women's driveway and pressing his finger to the doorbell. It wasn't the usual ding-dong sound that came from within, but the chiming of bells.

He didn't have to wait long for her blurred figure to appear behind the glass window. She was frowning as she opened the door, the wrinkles on her forehead deepening as she looked him up and down. "How…how may I help you?" she asked, her voice croaking like a frog's as she spoke.

"Evening Ma'am" said Oskar, making sure he put on a wide, friendly smile. "I'm very sorry to bother you so late, but my parents were suppose to pick me up from my gymnastics. But they never arrived. Please could I use your phone to call them?".

She paused for a couple seconds, then croaked again. "Yes. Of course" she waved her hand to indicating him to come inside.

"Thank you very much" he said, trying to sound grateful and relieved as he sprang into the hallway. He heard the satisfying click of the door closing behind him.

"It's just in there" she pointed into the kitchen and Oskar saw the red shape of a telephone.

"Thank you very much" he said again, before skipping towards it.

He lightly touched a few buttons, then raised the phone to his ear, hearing the buzzing like a bee on the other side. He talked to the bee. He asked it where she was and then asked when she'd be able to come pick him up. He thanked the bee, told it he loved her and settled the phone back down..

He turned around to find the women sitting back at her kitchen table, twirling a corner of the green cloth in her hands.

"She's on her way" he told her.

"That's good" she nodded, then looked up at him before speaking the words that Oskar had been hoping for. "You can stay here till she comes. Its not safe for a young person like you to be out at this time"

He smiled pleasantly. "Thank you again. May I use your toilet?".

"Yes, of course you can" this time she finally managed to return his smile. "Its just next door, you can't miss it"

Oskar nodded, not wanting to have to utter another "thank you" and made his way into the corridor.

The bathroom was cramped with only enough room for a shower, sink and toilet. There was a smell of cinnamon coming from a pot on the shelf, but that didn't mask the strong smell of piss that rose up from the carpet.

While he was inside the bathroom, the women tried to continue eating but found that her cheeks were sore from smiling. It must have been a long time since she last smiled to make them sore like that, she thought.

The women walked around the table to turn her television back on; it flickered into life, startling her eyes from the sudden flash of light. She settled back down in her seat and like normal stared at the screen without really watching it.

She didn't hear or see the footsteps that crept towards her. Laughter boomed out the television just as she saw the pink hand towel from her bathroom flying against her face.

A horrible smell of chemicals filled her nostrils and she choked and spluttered against the damp towel, tasting the remains of soap on it. She couldn't breath and there was a sickening pounding in her ears, like a drum being beaten senseless right next to her. But soon there was no more smell, no more drumming. The old women found her sight disappearing as she felt her body surrender and her head slump backwards. A black shadow crawled across the ceiling. The last thing she saw was the boy. His blonde hair falling upon his hollow cheeks, his eyes dull and grey. They were the last things she ever saw.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm very sorry that this chapter was uploaded so much later than the other one! I'm writing a novel, and also going to weekly writing classes. The homework takes up sooooo much time T_T I have 2 clases with basically 5+hours for each of them

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ^-^ Will upload more chapters when I can!

Eli moved the puzzle piece across the floor, and slid it into place. He smiled as he drew his hand away, staring at the two halves of a cloud that were now reunited lifted a piece from the box into the air. It was shaded grey, but a hint of a blue sky peeped through a crack in the cloud. Eli's eyes carefully scanned the incomplete picture, and he smiled once again. He'd found its place. Its home. He lowered it. But the distant slam of a door froze his fingers in mid air.

Eli heard the usual footsteps coming up the stairs. Furiously growing louder, and louder.

Eli scrambled back from the puzzle, looked frantically around, found his discarded jumper, and hid the puzzle from sight. He lifted the sleeve of his dress and bit down on the already frayed end. He chewed the fabric nervously, ignoring the vile taste of unwashed clothing as he stared at the kitchen.

Dishes were piled high at the sink. Pieces of chicken had sat out in the open for five hours now; left uncut, uncooked, and unready.

I did it again, I did it again, Eli thought. He collapsed into the corner of the couch, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Keys jingled about in the hallway. Eli pressed himself into the couch, wishing he could sink inside it, hide himself away. But his wish wasn't granted as the lock turned. Oskar entered the room.

Eli peered out between his knees. He could already see the anger in Oskar's face; his eyebrows knitted together, his forehead wrinkled, his eyes narrowed.

His nose twitched; he was checking for the smell of cooked food. But he found none. His eyes flashed as the pupils darted to glare at Eli, whose thin frame began to tremble with fear.

Oskar looked away, placed his bag on the floor and unzipped it. Eli stomach muscle's tightened as he smelt blood. He bit down on his lip, trying to suppress the urge to lunge for it. Satisfy the pain of the hunger, and thirst that cursed him.

But because he'd forgotten to make dinner, he'd have to wait for the blood. Wait till Oskar had finished unleashing his anger. Forgetting to make dinner never went unforgiven.

Oskar walked over, his head held high. His eyes did not once look at Eli, but were instead fixed upon the jumper that lay on the floor. Eli followed his gaze, and saw a soft, white coloured puzzle piece peaking out from underneath.

"Is this what you were doing then?" Oskar's voice was stiff, and shaky with anger. "Playing games while I'm out." he stepped on the fabric, and Eli heard the pieces crunch beneath his boots.

"I get you blood." He raised his voice to a shout. "I MURDER PEOPLE FOR YOU."

Eli closed his eyes and hid his head between his knees. But pain suddenly pierced his skull as his hair was yanked, and his head was forced upwards.

"LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU," Oskar's voice screamed.

"Oskar," Eli pleaded, opening his eyes. "The neighbours will hear."

He released him. "Who cares a shit about the neighbours."

"Oskar," Eli said in a weak voice. "Please, can I have the-"

"No," Oskar spat, and looked back at the bag that had been left beside the door.

Eli knew he could always run to it, use the last of his strength to get there with inhuman speed, and devour it before Oskar could stop him. But if he did that…Oskar would be beyond angry. He would leave. And this time, he might never come back.

"I'm tired and hungry" Oskar said, and threw himself down on the couch. "And you don't get to eat, until I get to eat." He looked back at Eli, his eyes caught the light, making them flash orange like a flame. "Got that?"

Eli nodded. His shoulders hunched in defeat. He kept his gaze down on the floor, and made his way over to the kitchen.

The T.V blared while the chicken was cooked. Eli watched Oskar out the corner of his eye. He still looked angry, but more relaxed now. His shoes were now off, his feet propped up on the table, his hands rested behind his head.

He'd changed so much since they'd first met. Oskar had only been a little taller than Eli back then, with round cheeks that were constantly flushed pink. A smile constantly beaming on his face And now, alot taller than Eli. His cheeks bones were prominent. His chubby body that Eli had loved to cuddle into had gone, replaced by hard muscle. And his smile was so rarely seen that Eli couldn't recall when he'd even last seen it.

Eli felt weak and light headed when he finished cooking the chicken. He squished into between two slices of a bread and handed it to Oskar.

His lip curled up at the sight of it, but he did not complain while he ate it. Eli waited patiently beside him, watching the T.V, but not really watching it.

There was now a constant ring in his ears. The hunger had become so strong that he'd begun to smell the blood off Oskar. And not the blood that was crusted onto his clothes. But the blood that pulsed beneath his skin.

He doesn't deserve his human life, Eli thought. He's cruel to everyone, including me. Who really needs him? I can find someone-

"What on earth are you doing?" he heard Oskar's voice say, pilling him straight away from his thoughts. Eli blinked. He was leaning forwards, only a inch away from Oskar's neck. Eli leaped backwards, falling off the couch onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Eli said, gasping for air, even though he needed none. "I'm just so hungry." He tried to stop the tears that rose up in his eyes, but failed. He was now crying.

A hand pressed his arm. But not tightly, it was a soft touch. Eli turned to look at Oskar whose figure was blurred by wet tears.

"Here," he said, and something was placed into Eli's hands. He didn't need to look at what it was as the sweet smell of blood filled his lungs.

Eli faded away as the monster took over. Its eyes wild as he bit into the container, sucking in the fluid that lapped at the sides as he drank, and drank. Like always, Eli felt his heart pulse for a couple of beats. Warmth tingled his body, his weakness drained away. Happiness rushed through him.

When Eli came too, he found himself staring up at Oskar. His face was dark, but his hair was outlined with a golden light. With his blonde haired, he could have been an angel.

"You O.K?" he asked.

"Yes," Eli said.

"Good," he said, and nodded. "Well, you better clean up all this blood I'm-" he began. "I'm going to bed."

Eli's happiness disappeared. He didn't need to go to bed this early, which meant he was still angry at him. He pulled himself out of Oskar's lap, and was about to say goodnight. But now he had the strength to think properly, and decided that Oskar did not deserve a goodnight.

So Oskar stood, walked over to bedroom, and shut the door behind him. Eli was left alone.

He looked around, flinched as he saw the blood sprayed around the room; on the carpet, wallpaper, on Eli's dress that was completely drowned in red now. He lifted the fabric up to his mouth and sucked on it.

He stared at Oskar's bedroom door, listening to his breathing that could only be heard with his inhuman hearing.

How he wished he could go in, cuddle up against Oskar like they use too. But Oskar would only shout at him to go away. So instead, he crawled up to the door, and tapped against it;

"G-o-o-d n-i-g-h-t. L-o-v-e y-o-u"

He then went to find a cloth, and filled a bowl with water.

It was an hour later when he heard a gentle tapping against Oskar's door.

Eli listened.

"L-o-v-e y-o-u"


	3. Chapter 2

I enjoyed writing the previous chapter so much I just had to write another one right away . Even if it meant putting off the massive amount of homework I have to do T_T

Also, what I was trying to say last time is that I have basically two writing classes, with 5+ hours of homework each!

But it's so nice to write my kind of stories again ^-^ I've really missed it.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A stream of light lay on the pillow next to Oskar. He'd been staring at it ever since he had awoken. Watched it shimmer and creep across the white fabric as time swept by. He reached out, touched the light, and imagined it was Eli's cheek.

He wished Eli was really beside him now. But knew it could not be so. If Eli was here, he'd be burning to death. And also…Oskar was seventeen. Eighteen in only a few weeks. And he knew he could no longer have Eli sleep beside him. He was about to become an adult. And Eli…Eli was still a child.

He jerked his hand away.

He had to stop loving Eli the way he did. Start thinking of him as a brother. Maybe a cousin. Perhaps just a best friend. But not a boyfriend. Oskar clawed at the pillow beneath him. He had too. He refused to become a paedophile as well as a murderer.

He made his way to the kitchen, and ate his breakfast with his head bent low over the bowl, watching milk splash from his spoon back into the bowl. He never had much of an appetite these days. He had to force himself to eat most meals. Not even after a full night of hunting was he hungry. But he always made a fuss to Eli about how his dinner should be ready; he fed Eli, so Eli should feed him.

But he knew Eli would often forget to make it; too distracted by his precious puzzles. Which would allow Oskar to get angry, give him a reason to hate Eli, and for Eli to hate him. But so far it hadn't worked. He still loved Eli. And he could see it in Eli's eyes too; that he still loved Oskar.

He trudged to bathroom, and avoided his reflection until he was forced to look into the mirror. He winced when he saw himself. His heart felt suddenly heavy. He looked so old. Older than seventeen. What could he do to make himself look younger? He already shaved daily, made sure his hair remained long and curly at the end. He never even wore black because he thought the colour made him look older. No, he thought. I've tried everything, there's nothing else I can do.

Oskar passed the door to Eli's room. Glanced at it briefly, and made his way to the front door. But turned, and walked back.

He pressed a finger against the curly paint and tapped; "I L-O-V-E Y-O-U".

It was a warm day. A sign that summer was on its way. But unlike the people around him, it did not bring him happiness to Oskar, because it meant that soon, Eli would spend most of his days asleep. And by the end of June, Eli would always be asleep until September.

Oskar heard giggling, snapping him out of his thoughts. He whirled, and saw the source of the noise; a group of girls, who blushed and hid their faces from his gaze.

Anger rushed through him, and he half-ran away from the group.

It was a few years ago now that girls had stared really noticing him; giggling, twirling their hair between their fingers, tempting him with their faces painted with foundation and lipstick. Never again would he let another girl make him be unfaithful to Eli. Like last summer…

Eli had been in one his long sleeps back then. They'd travelled to a small town where Oskar had gotten a job in a café. His co-worker had been the owner's daughter; slim, bright green eyes, silky brown hair. She'd been the first _real _girl that Oskar had gotten on well with. And the first real girl that he had ever kissed.

They'd spent all summer together, working in the café, spending their free afternoons walking hand in hand along the beach. And at night, for once, he felt warmth radiated off the body he slept beside.

With Eli, he knew his sadness would only worsen with age. He had no future with Eli. They couldn't have children, they couldn't grow old together. But now, he had a chance of an ordinary life. He had a future. But his dreams had been shattered.

He was in the café, serving tea to the regular customer, the T.V grumbling in the background. Oskar took no notice of it until he heard the word "murderer". His body went ridged, but his head moved, slowly to look at the screen. It showed photos of the victims he'd killed over the past years. They flashed on screen for just a second each. But one face, the face that haunted Oskar's dreams, seemed to linger on the screen more than a second. It was the tiny, smiling face of a young girl. A girl who had only been three years old when he'd killed her.

That was when it dawned on him. He could not have an ordinary life. He was a murderer. And would always be one.

Even now he saw her little face burn inside his mind, and wiped a tear from his eye, taking a deep breath to stop more from falling. Oskar could clearly remember the day he'd killed her. She'd been crying for her mummy, lost in the woods. He'd taken her hand, told her he'd help her find her mum. But that had been a lied. He'd taken her deep into the trees, let go of her hand, and taken out his knife. He shuddered as he remembered the excitement he'd felt back then, the adrenaline that had filled him when he slit her throat.

It was only when he'd been watching the news the next day that he realized what he had done, as he watched the girl's mother scream and cry with so much pain, that Oskar had immediately thrown up the food he'd just eaten.

He'd not only killed the girl, but he'd killed her mother. Killed her happiness. Her soul. He'd taken her child away from her.

He realized then that he'd lost count of how many people he'd murdered. The people's lives he'd ruined must have be in their thousands. How many people lay awake at night because of him? Filled with so much despair.

He'd vowed that day to only kill people who were alone. People who would not be missed. He would search for the right person, even if it took all his free time. All his free time that he normally spent with Eli.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay this is officially the last chapter of this weekend (next one will be probably next Sunday)

I just wanted to continue writing so badly. Last night, I even ended up dreaming about writing it! Though what I dreamt is defiantly not going to happen (basically I wrote that Eli was in a wheelchair and couldn't reach some flowers). Yeah…very weird…

Hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^ It's the longest one so far!

Eli heard the slam of a door. He straightened, smoothed down his clothes, and intertwined his hands together. But realized that was a very girly thing to do, so he placed them at his side. The lock turned, and Eli couldn't help but smile as Oskar walked in. He purposely ignored Eli at first, staring at the ground, the wall, anywhere else but Eli. But with great satisfaction Eli watched Oskar look at him out of the corner of his eye, and jolt, and turn. His eyes were wide, and he almost tripped backwards over his abandoned shoes.

"Why the hell are you wearing boy's clothes?" he said, gripping the wall for support.

"You always say I should. Since I _am _a boy after all," Eli said, moving up and down on the ball of his heels. He was wearing pair of jeans, and navy blue jumper. Both hung loosely of his thin body.

"Yes but you've never dressed like a boy before."

"Well today I'm going to go hunting by myself. So I thought I'd dress like this," Eli beamed at him. But his face fell when Oskar started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just an idiot that's all."

"Well that's not a nice thing to say. And why am I?"

"Because if you're going to go hunting, you'll find it twice as hard getting a victim dressed a boy." Oskar folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Better to dress as a girl so you can lure some pervert into a dark alley."

Eli pushed his bottom lip forward. "But you always tell me I should dress like a boy."

Oskar sighed. "I know. I know. But seriously, forget about hunting. I'll do it."

"No!" Eli said.

He walked forwards, lifting his head up as high as he could. "I want to hunt tonight. Goodbye Oskar."

He opened the door, but Oskar slammed it shut again.

"Quit messing around Elias," he hissed.

He stepped closer to Eli, and staring down into his dark, round eyes. "_You_ are staying here. You are _not_ going to go outside. You will not even put a toe out of this door. Got that?"

"Yep," Eli said, giving a nod. He stepped back from the door.

Oskar looked puzzled by his obedience, but stepped away from the door too. "Okay now that's settled I'm going to – ELI!"

Eli had just opened the door and disappeared into the hallway. He heard Oskar running after him, calling his name. But Eli just laughed, and continued to run.

Instead of going down the flights of stairs, he hurled himself over the railings and let himself fall to bottom. He landed gracefully, but his legs trembled as he took a step forwards. He gulped, and felt his arms shake too. But he still continued on, running out the door and into the night air.

The chase lasted about half an hour. Consisting of Oskar always being a few metres behind Eli, who had to stop frequently for a rest; he'd crawl up a tree and slump against the trunk, too exhausted to even listen to the fowl words coming from Oskar's mouth below.

Eli finally gave up when he arrive at the old town. He leaned against the stony wall of the archway, closing his eyes as waves of dizziness washed over him. He felt Oskar grab his hood, and yank him backwards. Eli stared up at him. His face was flushed a deep shade of red. He was taking such deep breaths that it was like a warm breeze hitting against Eli's skin.

"Don't…ever…do….that…again," he wheezed.

"Well we're here now," Eli said, inclining his head to the busy street ahead. "Time to start the hunt," he smiled up at Oskar, and slipped easily out of his grasp. He took a step forwards, but his knee's buckle underneath him. Before he hit the ground he felt Oskar's arms wrap around his waist, and pull him backwards.

"See…you can't hunt…you're too weak," he said into his ear.

Eli waited for his vision to come back into focus. "I've hunted when I've been like this before."

"Yes. And that's when you've made mistakes." Oskar propped Eli into a standing position but still kept his hands on his small waist. "And also when you've ended up changing a human…" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "…_into a vampire_."

Eli bit his lip at the memories. "I'm sorry. I just…don't want you to have to kill tonight."

"I don't mind," said Oskar.

"Yes you do." Eli glared at him. "You hate it. Don't try to lie to me about that."

Oskar didn't. But just stared at Eli.

"O.K," he said. "But only tonight. And you attack who I say you can."

Eli nodded. And smiled again. And to his surprise, Oskar smiled back.

The town was busy even at the late hour. Shops were kept open late for the tourists. And the rows upon rows of bars meant that the streets were crammed full of people who could hardly stand. The smell of sick tinged the air, burning Eli's nostrils that he kept a sleeve constantly over them. Screams of laughter kept piercing the air, shaking his ear drums and making him dizzy. He had to rely on Oskar to keep him straight. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around his waist, the other rested upon his shoulder. It was warm and comforting.

He reached a hand upwards to Oskar's. Stroked it. But Oskar's quivered beneath his touch, and he felt the pressure on his shoulder release away. He looked up at Oskar, and found him looking sad again, avoiding Eli's gaze.

_He won't even hold my hand anymore, _Eli Thought. _Why?_ _I don't understand what's changed. _

His stomach suddenly felt like it was being stabbed, and he doubled over in pain.

"Eli!" Oskar's voice was full of fright.

"I'm alright," Eli lied. He needed feed soon, or he'd become too weak to even drink.

"What's going on here?" said a gruff voice.

Eli looked up and felt what little blood was in his body drain away from his face. The man was dressed in a black uniform; he was clearly a police man.

"Has this young girl been drinking?" he said, indicating his hand to Eli.

"No sir," Oskar said. "She's just very ill. I've just finished my twelve hour shift and she had to stay with me all day. I think staying in a cold café has just made her worse. So I'd really like to hurry home sir."

Eli tried to look as cute as possible when he looked up the policeman, making his bottom lip tremble and tears spring into his eyes.

"My…my mistake," said the policeman. "Hope she feels better soon." And with that he walked away.

Eli giggled.

"What's so funny now?" Oskar asked.

"Even wearing boy's clothes he still thought I was a girl."

He heard Oskar laugh, and his heart swelled with happiness.

"Come on then," he said and lifted Eli off the ground. "We've got to get you someone to eat."

They stood on the edge of the square, observing the crowd, looking for the perfect target. But Oskar would not agree with any of the people Eli wanted to attack.

"But she's standing alone"

"She won't be for long. She's waiting for someone."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she keeps checking her reflection."

"I don't get it."

"She's waiting for a guy."

"And she's alone just now. So I'll just go and…", Oskar pulled Eli back from walking forwards.

"No Eli. The deal was that I'd get to choose your target."

"But this is taking too long," Eli moaned, and was about to continue moaning when he suddenly saw a boy walk over to the women.

_The person she was waiting for…no..._

The boy was much younger than the women, perhaps about sixteen, but still taller than the women in her high heels. He bent over her, his long brown hair hiding her face from sight, but suddenly toppled backwards when the women's handbag smacked against his head. She walked away. Eli watched the boy rubbing the place she'd hit him.

"What about him then?" Eli said pointing to the boy.

Oskar was silent for a few seconds. "Maybe..."

"Is that a yes?" Eli inquired.

"No a maybe is a maybe."

Eli sighed and crouched on the ground. He rested his head on his knees while he watched the boy. Then their eyes met. Eli raised his head, and the boy turned his head to side to side in a very animal-like motion. He waved at Eli. And then turned to walk away.

"Did you see that?" Eli asked Oskar. "I think he wants me to follow him. This is perfect," he stood up, his stomach rumbling.

"Fine, fine, go get him," Oskar said giving Eli an encouraging push forwards. "Just don't make a mess. And keep him silent while you do it."

Eli nodded and weaved through the crowd to follow the boy, watching his brown hair bounce with each step. The boy looked back at him a few times, smirking, and Eli wondered what he was thinking. He did seem to want Eli to follow him. What was he planning to do with him? He didn't look like a pervert. But then again, what exactly did a pervert look like? They didn't really have a defined look. But even if he was it didn't matter. Eli could still master up enough strength to overpower him if he needed too.

Luck really seemed to be on Eli's side as the boy walked into alley cloaked with shadows, and completely deserted.

Eli watched the tall shadow bulge in and of the other shadows, feeling the hunger grow inside of him. His fangs pinched his tongue. He opened his mouth. His feet moved faster, scuttling loose stones around the dark floor. He arched his back, ready to lunch. Then blinked.

The tall shadow had gone. Vanished in a second. Eli stared around, confused by this new turn of events. Then a heavy weight slammed into him from above. He fell hard against the floor, crying out as his skin was scrapped and pain leapt through his bones.

Fingernails dug into his neck and he felt something cold and wet tickle against it; a tongue.

A cold breath was blown into his ear. "Sweet dreams," a voice said.

Then Eli felt pain in his neck. And a sensation he'd only felt once before. The sensation of his blood being drained from his body.


	5. Chapter 4

And I thought the last chapter was long! This one is nearly 4000 words!

I've been dying to write it all week but knew I couldn't. So instead I re-read "Let the Right One in". I got a lot of plot ideas but also focused on how the author's writing style. I didn't notice before how beautiful his writing is. It's so pretty and vivid. And I love the way he handles dialogue. It's really realistic!

'I'm not interested.' Oskar scuffled away from the girl who had just wobbled up to him. She scrunched her face up, gave him a disappointed and wobbled back into the crowd.

_Come on Eli. Where are you? _He scanned the crowd, hoping to see a small, white figure making its way towards him. But no luck. He ran his fingers through his hair, and cupped a hand on the back of his neck. Eli had been away far too long. He grabbed a handful of his hair. He should have gone with him. That boy _had _seemed to have wanted Eli to follow him. And Eli was weak and could have been easily over powered. The things that boy could he be doing to Eli just now…

Oskar raced forwards, throwing people aside as he ran in the direction Eli had fled. He sped down deserted streets, his head turning so quickly that his bones creaked and his muscles began to ache. But the streets were black. He couldn't see Eli anywhere.

He stopped for breath. Puffed out, and then kicked the trash can beside. It banned to the floor, and the stench of rotten fruit blasted itself over Oskar…just as he heard someone giggle.

_Eli_.

The giggling continued. It was coming from the alleyway near by him. He blinked as he stared down into the darkness. Even though the laugh was happy, it unnerved Oskar. Because he couldn't remember a time when Eli had sounded so happy.

'Eli…?' he stepped a foot into the shadows.

Another laugh joined Eli's. A mad, deep chuckle. The alleyway suddenly seem very ominous.

'ELI!'

'Oskar?'

'Eli where are you?'

'Mmmm…near you I think.'

Oskar rummaged around in his coat pocket. Took out a small torch, and switched it into life. At first, he only saw a wall. Dull and grey. Then he slid the light downwards. And found Eli lying against the wall. His skin was also dull and grey looking.

He smiled up at Oskar. His was hand completely covered in blood and clasped to his neck. Crouched next to him was the boy Eli had followed. He also smiled at the sight of Oskar. But when his lips crept up he revealed a set of blood strained teeth. His eyes flashed with the orange glow of the torchlight.

Oskar looked from the boy to Eli. 'What the hell is going on?'

'This is Alex.' Eli indicated his head to the boy. 'He's like me. You know…infected.'

The boy touched his ear to his shoulder. 'Infected…mmm I prefer the name vampire.' In a second he stood up. In another second his face was an inch away from Oskar's. Oskar stepped back as the boy's nostrils flared.

'He is not our kind,' Alex said, and ran his tongue along his teeth, which stopped at one of his pointed fangs.

Oskar took out his knife and pointed it at Alex's heart.

Alex chuckled. He raised his hands in defeat. 'Not going to hurt you'. He bent his head closer to Oskar, the torch lit his face from below. '_I don't bite._'

Oskar jabbed the knife in the air, daring Alex to come closer. But even with the knife between them he felt so…vulnerable. Something he hadn't felt for a very long time. Not since he had left for his new life with Eli. And now that he felt it again his old memories were suddenly a lot clearer…the way his bullies had also grinned like Alex was now. They way they laughed, almost madly when they'd hurt him…

Oskar moved his arm back and swung the knife forwards, aiming to sink it into Alex's heart. But moments later he found himself lying on the floor, the torch spinning around near his head so that the scene in front of him went in and of focus.

There was Alex. Standing with his hands still raised.. Eli. Standing. Lowering his hands to his side.

Oskar bit his lip. Eli had defended this person…this vampire who he'd only known for a couple of minutes. Chosen him over Oskar. But no…Oskar had been unfair to attack. Alex had done nothing wrong. No…Oskar had been right. The blood on Alex's face and Eli's wound. Alex had hurt Eli.

'Why did you defend him?' Oskar glared at Eli.

Eli blinked. 'You were going to kill him.'

'So?'

'Well…I've only met one…two other people like me. And he never did anything wrong.'

'He hurt you.'

Eli clutched his neck again. 'He only mistook me for a human.'

Alex lowered his hands, and crossed them at his chest.'And I don't recommend drinking another vampire's blood. Vile, disgusting…' he spat sideways.

Eli nodded at Alex, even though he'd never drunk another vampire's blood and then turned back to Oskar. 'He says there are others like us in this city. Loads more. What was it you called them?'

'A coven.'

'See Oskar. I thought I was alone but I'm…' Eli stopped speaking as he saw anger flash in Oskar's eyes. Oskar's arms shook with rage as he pushed himself upwards.

_Alone…_Eli had said he was alone. But Oskar had stayed by his side this entire time so that Eli would never have to feel alone! _Guess that all for nothing_.

'Fine,' Oskar said. 'Go meet these vampires so you won't be _alone _any longer. Goodbye Eli.' And with that he turned and walked away.

Eli didn't call after him.

Oskar lay on his bed, tired yet unable to sleep. He put his arm across his eyes, shielding the world away from sight.

Why did he always have to get like that? Get angry when he really felt sad. Shout when he wanted to cry instead. Walk away when he really wanted Eli to comfort him…to hold him…

A knock came from the window. Oskar felt his breath catch in his throat.

Eli had come back.

He heard the sound of wood grinding against wood; the window was being opened. Oskar cursed inside his mind. He'd gotten into the habit of leaving his window slightly ajar, so that Eli could easily crawl into his bed after a midnight stroll.

He removed his arm from his eyes and stared at the ghostly figure climbing into his bedroom. The curtains danced around Eli's body. He stared at Oskar, his hair looking very black hair against his smooth, white skin. He was Beautiful. Perfect. But Eli hadn't looked like that back in the alleyway. Which meant he had fed by himself. Or maybe…Alex had helped him.

'So…didn't want to spend the night partying with your precious vampire friends?'

Eli shook his head. 'No. I didn't go meet them.'

'Bu-but why?'

Eli sat down on the edge of the bed, brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head upon them. His hair fell across his face, but only for a second as the breeze blew it back again. Oskar saw Eli's dark eyes flicker towards him.

'Because I…I wanted you there when I did.'

Silence.

'Why?'

Eli shrugged.

Oskar groaned. 'Don't give me that.'

'Give you what?'

'Doesn't matter. Leave me alone.' He turned over. But he couldn't escape Eli as found himself staring his crouched shadow on the wall.

'Oskar…why don't you love me anymore?'

'I do love you.'

'No you don't.'

'Yes I do.'

'No. You don't. Why don't you?'

More silence.

'Eli. How old am I?' Oskar watched Eli's shadow shudder. At first Oskar thought he'd begun to cry. But then he heard the giggling. Anger rushed through him.

'Seventeen years, eleven months, 21 days, 4 hours, 2 minute and…45 seconds.'

His anger drifted away. 'And you are?'

'Two hundred and-'

'But that's not the age you look or how you feel inside your mind.'

Oskar saw Eli's shadow move, become larger as it crawled over to him. Oskar flinched and retreated further away. The shadow stopped moving.

'Your cruel Oskar. Why can't I sleep beside you anymore?'

'You don't sleep.'

'You know what I mean.'

'Eli…an eighteen year old can't be in love with a twelve you old.'

'Why?'

'Because it's sick.'

'Why?'

'Because someone so old shouldn't be in love with someone so young.'

'But I'm not young. I'm old. Very old. And I don't think those rules apply to someone who isn't…isn't even human.' Eli's shadow shuddered again. But this time no laughter came. This time Oskar heard Eli drawing in sharp breaths and knew he was trying to stop himself form crying.

'You really hurt me…'

'I'm sorry about pulling your hair the other-'

'I don't mean physically. I mean emotionally.' Oskar watched Eli's shadow place a hand on his chest.

Oskar turned to Eli. And wanted so badly to hug the shivering figure. But he couldn't bring himself to even touch him.

'Eli…I do love you. Now please leave me alone. I need to sleep.'

Eli left. But Oskar did not go to sleep. He tossed and turned that soon his room turned orange with the sunset. And the white walls were very bright with sun. And when he did finally fall asleep, he didn't realize he'd done so.

Nightmares plagued his dreams.

His old bullies pointed at him. 'Murderer, murderer, murderer…'. _But how did they know…_

Then he heard someone whisper into his ear.

'_Sequel like a pig._'

Oskar turned. He found himself staring not at Jonny but at Alex. Blood was running down his mouth. He licked his lips. And then threw back his head and laughed.

Oskar found himself being shaken awake. When he opened his eyes he found his room was no longer lit by the sun, but instead a thin streak of moonlight ran across the wall. He turned over and saw Eli sitting beside him.

'I can't believe I woke up before you.' He bounced up and down. 'I made breakfast! Scrambled egg! Though I think I put too much milk in. Again,' Eli laughed.

Oskar rubbed his stinging eyes, and yawned. Eli yawned too, and patted his hand against his wide open mouth. Oskar rolled his eyes as he sat up. But found his muscles could hardly hold him up. He felt so weak. He hadn't eaten in almost a day. And he also felt emotionally drained. He remembered his nightmare and a shudder ran through his body.

'What's the matter?' Eli's smile disappeared.

'Nothing. It's nothing.' Oskar shook his head from side to side, as if this would make the nightmare go away.

The springs groaned as Eli soared off the bed and scurried out the room. Oskar leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. He let a sigh escape his throat and tried to concentrate just on the darkness behind his eyelids. But he felt a weight being dropped in his lap, and the clatter of metal vibrated through his ear.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a bowl of pale yellow scrambled eggs. He also noticed that black was mingled in with the yellow. Eli had burnt it too.

'You're such a bad cook.'

While Oskar ate he found his strength slowly returning. His mind felt more awake and he found it easier to fend off the memories of the nightmare. Eli sat at the end of the bed watching him. His skin was no longer a smooth white but tinged grey. His cheeks bones were prominent, not round and childlike like they normally were.

_He gets like that so quickly nowadays…it must have been less than twenty four hours since he last ate too…_

Eli noticed Oskar looking at him.

'What is it?'

Oskar shook his head and went back to eating.

'Oskar..'

'Mmmm?'

'I was thinking…about going to see the other vampires tonight.'

The spoon froze at Oskar's mouth.

Eli looked at his bare feet. 'Please, please come with me.'

'No.'

'Oskar please.'

'I'm human Eli. I can't go with you into a place filled with vampires.'

'I'll protect you.'

'Ha. Protect me? You couldn't even protect yourself.'

Eli stared down at his hands. The surface was slightly wrinkled. He clenched them together and hid them underneath his legs. 'I'll feed before we go. It's just…I told Alex we'd meet him tonight.'

Oskar remembered his dream. 'I don't trust him.'

'You don't trust anyone.'

'Mmm…but…I don't know. I just don't like him.'

'Oskar, please. Please will you come with me?'

Oskar sighed. 'Well…I'm not letting you go by yourself.'

Eli flung his arms around his neck before he could protest, sending the bowl of scrambled egg toppling to the floor.

'Oh thank you, thank you, thank you.'

Oskar packed all his weapons. Which wasn't many; his trusted knife, and a small pocket knife. He hoped that there'd only be a few vampires. Five at the most. Then perhaps…perhaps he could win a fight against them.

He complained the whole way. Especially after Eli had to stop to kill a frail, old women. It had taken a minute to find her. And for all Oskar knew, she could have a large family waiting for her at home. So when they finally arrived at the same alleyway from last night, he was in a very bad mood.

He wanted badly to go home. But knew that he couldn't let Eli go alone. What was the worst thing the vampires could do anyway? Kill him yes. But really…that wasn't a bad thing. It was what Oskar deserved for everything he'd done. Or…maybe they'd change him into a vampire. That would be worse than dying.

Oskar paced up and down the alleyway, muttering underneath his breath. 'This is mad. Totally mad…we're going to die…'

He saw a bulge of shadow skipping towards him.

Oskar looked up at the sky. Spotted a star and whispered to it; 'Let Eli be safe tonight.'

'Good to see you both here,' Alex said rubbing his hands together. He winked at Oskar. 'Everyone's so excited to meet you guys.'

'We're excited too.' Eli beamed up at Alex.

'Well, I'm glad to see you're not in boy's clothes anymore. They were really unflattering on such a pretty girl.' This time Alex winked at Eli. 'The dress suits you much better.'

Eli giggled and twirled around, the skirt of the pink dress floated around him. Alex clapped. Eli held the ends of the dress and gave as small curtsy.

Oskar grinded his teeth together. He opened his mouth to speak. Then closed it.

Alex's eyes flicked back at Oskar. 'Come now.' He curled his finger, still looking at Oskar. 'Follow me.' He walked backwards, curving, and uncurving the finger. Oskar wanted to walk over and slice it off. But knew he shouldn't. So he outstretched his hands to the side, so he wouldn't be tempted to reach for his knife.

He felt fingers slide themselves into his hand. His whole body shuddered and he pulled his hand away. He clutched it in his other hand and turned to see Eli staring up at him with sad eyes. Oskar just shook his head and walked forwards. There was a tingling sensation on his palm; on the place where Eli's small hand had just been.

Eli skipped in front, talking enthusiastically with Alex. Oskar listened at one point, but found himself listening to tales about their lives as vampires. A conversation he couldn't join in. So he did his best block out their voices. But they kept seeping through his barrier; 'Yes it was painful…I've had that happen too…this one women screamed so loudly…'

Oskar hands went to fists, and he dug his fingernails into the skin, trying to distract himself with the pain. He kept his hands like that all the way there…to a dead-end at the end of another alleyway.

'Why'd you bring us here?' Oskar said through gritted teeth.

Alex chuckled. 'Watch human.' He crouched down. And Oskar watched his hand fumble in the darkness before there was a clatter of metal. Alex smiled up at Oskar.

'Welcome to our home.'

But Oskar stared blankly at the dark patch. 'I don't get it.'

'He can't see in the dark,' Eli told Alex.

Alex nodded. 'Ahh forgot about that. Hmm pity. You shouldn't come with us then. You could trip. Die. And that be very—'

Oskar quickly snatched his torch out his pocket. He shone it down onto the ground. And what he saw was a large hole. A metal drain was discarded beside it.

'Excellent,' Alex said looking at the torch. 'Good thing you brought that cylinder candle.' Eli giggled.

'Time to meet the family then,' Alex took a step backwards. He bowed and indicated a hand towards the hole. 'Ladies first.'

Eli giggled again and pranced forwards. He peered over into the hole, and then looked at Oskar. 'It's a short jump. Even you can manage.' And with that he sprang into the air, and disappeared down it.

Oskar stepped forwards, his free hand grabbed at the air where Eli had just been. He lowered his hand as he heard Alex laugh. He glared at him. And before he could think rationally anger took over. He snatched Alex's shirt and pulled him forwards. They met eye to eye. They were almost the same height. Oskar was just a little taller.

'If you hurt Eli..I'll make sure you burn in hell. Because that's where you'll be going after I kill you.'

Alex showed no trace of fear. His smile curved into a large grin. Without saying a word, he gripped Oskar's wrist. Twisted it. Pain shot through Oskar's arm and he had no choice but to release Alex. Then Alex sprung backwards, and leapt downwards into the hole. Oskar darted forwards and followed him, not wanting Eli to be left alone with Alex.

His feet landed against a hard floor. His bones shook with the force and he steadied himself against a wall. Someone laid a hand on his shoulder, and he whirled the torch around to make sure it wasn't Alex. It wasn't.

'You alright?' Eli asked him.

Oskar nodded.

'Come now, come now,' Alex said, looking back at them as he stood at the end of the tunnel. 'We don't live in here. This is just our courtyard.' He laughed again.

The laugh was really starting to bother Oskar. While they followed him, he imagined cutting off Alex's tongue and watching him writhe in pain.

Oskar shook his head, and suddenly felt very cold. He had to stop thinking like that. Imagining and enjoying the thought of hurting people. It wasn't right. Wasn't human.

The tunnel was completely black, that without Oskar's torch he defiantly wouldn't have been able to see anything. But Eli didn't need the light, and Oskar watched his eyes wander around places that were just a great mass of darkness to him. It was times like these he really did wish he was a vampire.

They walked and walked. Until they came to an archway. Almost identical to one at the entrance of the town above.

'Home sweet home,' Alex said, and kissed the archway. When he broke away Oskar noticed dust tinged on his lips. But Alex didn't brush it off.

'You can come in. Most welcome here. Yes come in, come in.' Alex didn't look back at either one of them, but wrapped his arms around the archway so that his head disappeared to the other side.

_He's gone mad,_ Oskar thought as he stepped with Eli through the archway.

Something hissed. Oskar swung the light in front of him but saw nothing. Then he heard scraping coming from above. He moved the light upwards. There, clinging to the wall was a boy. But not a boy at all. His chest was bare, and something black dangled from his arms. Wings. Black wings like a bat's. His fingernails dug into the wall, allowing him to be suspended above. His eyes were very, very wide. And he stared unfocused in the general direction of Oskar.

'_Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood-'_ The boy crawled close to them. '_Blood, blood, blood, blood…_'

Oskar heard Eli sniff. 'Oskar!'

He could hardly speak. 'W-w-at?

'Your hands are bleeding!'

Oskar looked down at them. On each hand were five small cuts. And each hand was almost completely red with blood. He swore. How had he not noticed!

He rubbed his hands quickly on his jacket. But then realized that was no good. He stared back up at the vampire. His heart hammered against his ribcage. And he felt it pound in his hands and hoped that more blood wasn't being pumped out the wounds.

He'd never seen anything that looked so much like a monster. This vampire wasn't like Eli or Alex. Scars defaced its body. Pink lines and shrivelled bits of skin were everywhere. It only had patches of black hair on its head. And its wings…Oskar had rarely seen Eli's. And when he had, they were magical. But somehow this boy's just seem frightening. Oskar was so terrified that his entire body shook with fear.

He heard humming. It took him a moment to realize it was Alex. But anger couldn't conquer Oskar's fear for once. He watched Alex crawl across the ground, and fold his legs underneath him. Just below the vampire on the wall.

'Good boy, good boy. Human not food. Friend yes. You feed soon. Feed soon…' He began to hum again.

_He really has gone mad,_ Oskar thought.

Alex pointed a finger into the darkness.

'Master is in there. He'll protect you…yes…protect you...'

Oskar followed Alex's finger but saw nothing. Just darkness. He turned to Eli to see if he could see anything. But found Eli's lips were pinched together and looked just as confused as Oskar felt.

Eli turned to Oskar. 'Should we go see this master then?'

Oskar glanced back up at the boy. He was completely still, apart from his clawed fingers which tapped quietly against the wall.

'Well personally, I wanted to go back. But do what you want. I won't leave you'

Eli took a deep breath. 'I want to see him. Alex called him a master so perhaps he's very old. I need some answers. Yes. I want to see him.'

Oskar nodded, and placed his hand inside it coat. It rested upon the hilt of his knife.

Eli and Oskar edged into the darkness. Staying side by side. The torch lighting a path through the darkness.

'Oskar…'

Oskar couldn't answer.

'Vampires are all around us.'

Oskar moved his torch to the side and found himself staring at a line of people. They flinched at the sudden light and shielded their eyes. Some whimpered and fell to the ground. Others took their arms immediately away from their eyes and bared their fangs at Oskar.

_We've made a huge mistake coming here. I am going to die._

He kept his eyes focused on the line of vampires. There was so many of them; about thirty. And Oskar noticed they were all male. Boys in fact. None looked older than eighteen.

Eli's footsteps faltered. And suddenly Oskar felt Eli's hand clutch onto his, trembling violently

Oskar didn't have the courage to break the silence. To ask what was wrong. But when he turned to Eli he saw him staring ahead. So he turned the torch light in front of him.

He saw someone standing in the path of light. The torch fell from his grip. It clattered to the floor. It rolled, and rolled, stopping at the figure's feet, keeping his gaunt face illuminated. Oskar wrapped his fingers around Eli's hand.

He stared into the eyes that he had never forgotten. They were burned clearly into his memory. But it wasn't really his memory. It was Eli's.

_Those blue eyes like distant forest pools._

The eyes of the vampire who had tortured Eli. And turned him into a monster.


End file.
